telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Amar sin límites
"Amar sin límites" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Angelli Nesma Medina for Televisa. It's a remake of a 2003 Argentine telenovela 'Resistiré' and it aired from October 16, 2006 to April 13, 2007. The main stars are Karyme Lozano and Valentino Lanús. Synopsis Diego Morán works as a salesman in a men's clothing house and carries the trade of tailor in his blood. Diego lived with Valeria, a woman with whom he did not find a way to build his life. Valeria left him taking the few things of value that they had, the savings that he used to buy a car and the money that Diego gave her for the rent of the apartment. Upon being thrown out of the house, ruined and disillusioned, Diego temporarily returns to his parents' house, where he is not received as well as he expected. Not only abandoned, but also cheated by his last partner, Diego takes refuge in his family, especially his grandfather, with whom he has a great affinity. His friends Isela and Paco help him overcome his sentimental failure. Shortly after his return to his parents' house, Diego meets Azul Toscano, whom he falls in love with. But she is already engaged and is going to marry Mauricio Duarte, a successful businessman, whose success hides several shady deals. Diego and Azul have several encounters and a great attraction is born between them, but due to different circumstances, each one follows their path and they believe that they will never see each other again. Diego becomes a close friend of Silvana Lombardo, a woman who lost a young son two years ago. Since that tragedy occurred, nothing and no one has been able to make her give up the idea that Mauricio is responsible for her son's death. Silvana finds no consolation for her pain and decides to kill Mauricio. Diego learns of her intentions and, by preventing her from committing this crime, ends up saving Mauricio's life. From then on, Mauricio wants Diego to work for him, considering him almost as a good luck charm. It is only at the moment that Diego accepts that job and enters Mauricio's home, learns that Azul, the woman he has loved most in his life, is the wife of the man who is now his boss and on whom he depends economically. At first, Diego does not see anything suspicious in Mauricio's professional activities, although he does not like to have to work for the man who snatched him from the most important person in his life. However, he accepts with resignation that he lost Azul, convinced that she preferred Mauricio because she found in him qualities and advantages that Diego could not offer her. Little by little, Diego will realize the true purpose of Mauricio's business and his shady dealings with influential groups. Upon learning that Azul's husband is really an unscrupulous individual, capable of acts of cruelty and immorality without limits, it will cost Diego dearly. When he tries to leave, to denounce all the crimes that are committed in that place and to be able to save Azul, he understands that he will not be able to get out of there; at least alive. In addition, Diego will not dare to leave Azul alone in the midst of a danger, which she still does not perceive. Azul does not know who Mauricio really is, and also her father, Alfredo Toscano, is a prestigious scientist whom Mauricio hired before he met Azul and whom she convinced to work for him. Mauricio needs the Alfredo's scientific knowledge to carry out one of his most dishonest and ambitious plans. Diego will face the dilemma of surrendering to that reality that he had to live, or fight with determination and courage to save the woman he loves, even within the same hell in which they are trapped. Trivia * The first part of the telenovela is an adaptation of Argentine telenovela 'Resistiré'. Due to bad ratings, the show's producer abandoned the original idea and used the story of a 1972 Venezuelan telenovela 'Sacrificio de mujer'. * Working titles for the telenovela were 'Lagrimas de sangre' and 'Azul'. * Jacqueline Bracamontes and Sebastián Rulli were the first actors considered for the main protagonist roles of Azul and Diego. * Carlos Ponce was in consideration for the role of the main villain Mauricio Duarte. * Kika Edgar auditioned for the role of Silvana Lombardo, but Mónika Sánchez was chosen for the role instead. * Roberto Vander was confirmed in the role of Aníbal Menéndez but before the filming started, he was replaced with Juan Carlos Serrán. * Although a ratings flop, 'Amar sin límites' was the first Televisa's telenovela that featured a wedding between two gay characters (played by Jorge de Silva and Luis Xavier) which is considered groundbreaking for Televisa who usually depicted gay characters as a stereotype and a comic relief. * Actor Agustín Arana joined the show in the final stage as Azul's new love interest. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Resistiré', 2003 Argentine telenovela, starring Pablo Echarri and Celeste Cid. * 'Watch Over Me', 2006 American telenovela, starring Dayanara Torres and Todd Cahoon. * 'Resistirei', 2007 Portuguese telenovela, starring Paulo Rocha and Carla Chambel. Category:2006 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas